


Happy Nude Year.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nudism, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: A young woman wakes up on New Years Day to find the world has changed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Happy Nude Year.

Alisha Nixon awakened after a bad night's sleep on new Year's day, she must have drunk too much coffee the day before even after midnight it took her hours to get to sleep, and when she finally did she had strange dreams.

She got out of bed and felt a chill, looking down she saw bare skin her plump body and peachy skin were naked. "what the freak?" she said before looking at her body in the mirror but that didn't change it. From her wavey brown hair all the way down to her toes she was naked. Thinking quickly she opened the wardrobe but it only had extra towels and blankets "what is going on?"

She looked around her small home but couldn't find a scrap of clothing, not even her bathrobe. She turned on the News and the anchors were also completely nude 

"Welcome Georgia to the new year and we are training off with an unseasonably warm day." The naked weather woman said. 

She kept flipping channels but not a scrap of clothing inside. Not on the game shows, food network, even the cartoons, and anime were naked. On the internet same thing, everybody and everything naked. 

By now her pug was awake and barking for her morning walk "Just a minute Buttercup." Alisha said as she grabbed her bag, keys leach, and harness. 

"Well, at least you haven't changed." She said looking at her pug's big blue eyes and wagging tail. As Alisha let the dog loose and scooped her up Buttercup just licked her as always. "okay girl!" 

She triple-checked for her keys before opening the door. Outside there was a breeze but the sun was warm "So far so good but do your thing before anybody sees me girl." 

Buttercup ended up taking Alisha a few blocks. She tried to look away but she saw that other naked people were up and going about their day. None of them seemed to realize anything was different They just greeted Alisha and Buttercup a happy new year like before clothing disappeared.

"I thought Pigs were supped to be lazy." Alisha tested the dog not looking ahead.

"Hey eyes ahead!" she ahead another woman say. but it was too late the two bumped into one another knocking each girl on their behinds. "Ow, this coffee is hot." 

Alisha looked up to see a tall pretty woman with blue hair and green eyes looking back at her. 

"Sorry about that." Alisha said, "My head was somewhere else."

"Yaa I could tell, what's the big idea?" The other lady replied.

"Umm, I was just thinking about the strange dream I had." Alisha replied, "Umm I don't think we met."

"Names Robin" the other girl replied before getting a face full of puggy kisses. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Alshia replied helping Robin up she was tall, Alshia was just about at chest height with made this even stranger.

"It's fine it's fine." Robin sighed "But I'm not getting caffeine from sorry."

  
"Well if you don't mind waiting for me to take Buttercup to my place we could get coffee."

"Are you asking me out?" Robin said with a chuckle. "Run into a cute girl that's how you break the ice?"

"No!" Alshia said before saying "Not really... is it working?"

"Well you will just have to find out after we get it," Robin said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep ended up writing this.


End file.
